Wounded in the woods
by Thebluebirdjumped
Summary: What if Switzerland actually did it? What if he really did shoot Italy when he made one of his trespasses onto Switzerland's backyard? What would happen? Find out when you read this short story. This is my first fanfiction that I ever wrote so please review and tell me how I did. Please be polite. Rated T because I'm a little paranoid.


This is my first time of ever posting or even writing a fanfiction. I don't own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya or FUNimation. Enjoy!

* * *

Once again I woke up to the sound of bullet shots ringing in my ears. I hear my big brother yelling off in the distance. Probably, trying to shoot that man again. I remember my big brother warning me to never look out the window at night. I've always wondered why but I never once went against my big brothers word. I sat up in my bed rubbing my eye with my left hand. I hear my brother's voice getting closer and another voice that sounds somewhat familiar.

" GET BACK HERE YOU INDECENT BAFFOON!" My brother shouted, " IF MY SISTER SEES YOU, I'LL PERSONALLY SHOOT YOUR PRIDE RIGHT OFF!" Then I heard a another gun shot. " ACK! THAT HURTS! MY LEG!" The other voice cried in agony. I quickly get out of bed and grabbed my white robe. ' _He did it. My brother actually shot him.I better make sure he's okay. ' _ I grabbed the window curtain and hastly opened the window. It was so dark I could barely make out anything but I saw a shady figure limping/running toward the woods. I could barely make out my big brothers form but he stopped chasing the shady figure once he entered the woods. " NOW DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN IN THAT INDECENT FORM!" My big brother shouted at the entry of the woods. I didn't quite understand why he was calling him indecent but my big brother took it too far by actually wounding him.

I closed the window and looked underneath my bed for my aid kit. Once I found it, I heard my brother walking down the hallway muttering to himself. I opened my drawer next to my bed as quietly as I can. I snatched my flashlight and made sure it still worked. Then I waited for my brother to enter his bedroom.

Once I heard a slam of my brother's bedroom door. I snuck out of my room and tiptoed my way out of the house. Holding my breath everytime when the floor creaked hoping my brother didn't hear it and that he was busy polishing some guns or something.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as the cold night wind against me. ' _It's so windy_ _out here. I really hope that man is alright_.' I thought to myself as I turned on my flashlight. I went toward the woods where I last saw him. I suddenly remembered my big brother saying to never enter the woods at night time since a lot of dangerous creatures and humans emerged durning this hour. I felt myself shaking once I entered the woods regreting not bringing normal shoes or at least a weapon. I clenched my flashlight tightly and looked around for clues.

Suddenly I came across a trail of red splotches on the ground. I followed the trail and I focused on trying to stop my trembling. Once I walked near the end of the trail. I heard someone sobbing and moaning. " H-H-Hello." I studdered. Then the moaning and sobbing stopped. It was slient for a while. Then I jumped out of my skin when I heard the person cry," Please don't hurt me. I'm hurt enough already! I just wanted to go to Germany house because there was a robber in my house and I panicked so I couldn't get everything on and I...and I-" " I'm not going to hurt you! I'm here to help you actually." I told him. I looked around with my flashlight, but I couldn't find him. "A-Are you a girl?" He sounded quite umcomfortable. " Yes, but where are you? I need to see you so I can help you." I explained to him. I didn't quite understand why he was hiding from me. "Umm...Can you do something for me before I let you see me?" He requested. I tilted my head on the side and replied," Sure?" " C-can you take off your robe and hold it out with one hand and please close your eyes until I say you can open them?" He asked. I followed his request and took off my robe. I closed my eyes and held it out with one hand.

I felt my robe being snatched quickly out of my hand. I put my arm down and took a quick peak. ' _LikeI heard America say "curiosity kills the cat".' _ When he placed on the robe and was about to turn around I quickly shut my eyes again. " Umm...you can open your eyes now...Lichtenstein." Italy told me. I opened my eyes and flashed my flashlight at him. " Ah...not the eyes please. It burns." He whined as he blocked his face with his arm. I noticed that his whole face was turned pink. I took a look at his leg and saw it was still bleeding and could see a little shine of the bullet. " Sit down." I commanded. Then he closed his eyes tightly and wrinkled up his nose as he sat down slowly. I set my aid kit down and got to work.

I looked at the wound as I put on my rubber gloves. I elevated the wound up and caused Italy to lie on his back. I got him to hold his leg up as I ripped off a sleeve of my pjs to give him somthing to bite down on while I clean his wound before it could get too infective. I tried to ingore his muffled cries as I put rubbing alcohol on his leg. " I'm sorry that my big brother shot you, but I don't think he ment any real harm or anything. Well maybe but...oh, i'm so sorry." I applogized to him. His cries stopped and he just looked at me. I felt my face burning up but I started to apply pressure on his leg when applying an elastic wrap around his wound. Once I was done, I realised I didn't remove the cloth yet. So I removed the cloth from his mouth and listened to his heart beat. It was fast but seemed to be slowing down to normal speed. I removed the gloves and found something to wipe my hands with. ' _Wow. This is the first time i've done this. I think I did good. I wonder if my big brother would be proud of me.' _I thought to myself. I smiled at the thought of my brother patting my head telling me that he was so proud of his little sister and wanted to treat me to picnic at the park with Miss Hungary and Austria.

" Grazie! " Italy's voice brought me back to reality. "W-What? " I stamered. "Thank you for helpping me. Your really nice. You kinda reminded me of Germany when you cared for my owie. Except you didn't give me a lecture and your really cute! " Italy hummed. I smiled, " An owie? You sound like a little kid." I giggled. ' He's so silly. I wonder why my brother doesn't let me hang out with him. He's kinda cute in a way.' I thought to myself.

" It's kinda chilly out here but i'm not supposed to move you or else your wound would get worse." I examined, " Do you have a phone on you? I forgot mine in my room when I was getting my first aid kit. We could call for help or a hospital." I suggested. Italy bit his lip. " No...I don't have one. I'm sorry." He anwsered while looking up to the starry sky. He was shivering and I knew that isn't good for him to be out here either. " Can you walk?" I asked. " I can try but..." He pushed himself up, " Arggh! My leg! It hurts..." He sat down and looked at me with little tears coming out of his eyes. " Are you gonna leave me here alone?" Italy saddly asked. " No but we can't stay out here either we could get sick. How about I help you to my house and take you out for some pasta later as an reward for being so cooperative?" I proposed. " Yay! Pasta!" Italy excaimed. I giggled and got up. I swiped most off the dirt off my pjs and helpped Italy up.

I half dragged half walked Italy out of the woods. The leaves crunching underneath our feet as I lead him towards my big brothers and my house. " Do you think Switzerland would mind if I stayed the night? I mean I could sleep on the couch and call for Germany to pick me up in the morning before he even wakes up." Italy asked . " No, I can't let you sleep on the couch. That would hurt your back. I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight. Then we could call Gemany in the morning. " I told him. " B-But thats worse! I mean if your brother found me in your room he would shoot me again or maybe even kill me!" Italy exclaimed. " I won't let him and besides you seem like a good guy. So I can trust you because I know you won't hurt me." I said. Looked at him straight in his golden brown eyes and repeated,"Right?" "Of course! I would never harm a bambina! Especially a sweet one like you. " Italy innocently answered. I felt my face grow hot again. Why did his cheesy line made my face grow warm?

When we reached the house, I opened the door carefully and making sure we didn't make much noise with us squeezing through the door. I shut the door and lead him to my bedroom. Once inside I turned off my flashlight and turned on the lights. Then I sat Italy down on my bed and grabbed the pillows to put underneath his wounded leg. He laid down and looked like he was about to say something but I put my finger over my lips when I heard something shuffling. Once it stopped, I grabbed my blanket and placed it over him and his face turned pink again. I went to turn off the lights and then slipped into bed. A wave of exhaustion came over me once I laid down. Before I passed out, I suddenly felt my face starting to burn up.

No, it wasn't because Italy was spending the night and that we were sharing the same bed. It's wasn't because he laid his head on my shoulder. Nope, it wasn't because I could feel his heart beating at the same time as mine. Nuh uh. It was because I realized something that I never even thought of before. Maybe because I was to busy worrying over his wound or his safety to notice. I just realized that he was only wearing a button up shirt and my robe. I'm just hoping he was wearing boxers as well and whatever I saw a while ago was just my imagination.

* * *

Please review! :D


End file.
